Boulevard of the Broken Dreams
by Scarlet Natsume
Summary: A few weeks after Shizuka Hio attacked Cross Academy, Zero was sent by the Hunter Association to handle the cases of the disappearance of people. But they didn't know that it's not caused by the level Es, and Zero found himself in time that shouldn't be. Time Travel fic. RidoxZero. HarukaxJuuri.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : **_**Vampire Knight isn't mine. I'm sure you've known it.**_

**Warning : **_**The timeline story begins a few weeks after Shizuka Hio attacked Cross Academy. **_

* * *

It's a cursed object, and he doesn't mean to touch it. Zero knows what curses can do, and he knows this curse is _**the culprit **_of vanishing people right out of existence, not the level Es.

Zero stared hard to the rune carved gold ornate that attached to a stone-made building, hidden in a cave that located in Kuran Clan region. He got the information from the documentations he could get, which is to say hardly at all. Just from some incomplete reports in Hunter Association library and some old article clippings. There's a rumor of riches – buried treasure bullshit that he knows better than to believe. But between the rumors and the news about many hiker disappeared, he decided to trust it.

He also knows that it's not because of the cave itself. _Surely_ there has to be something in it, because sometimes there are people who go in and still come out again.

So, Zero comes to investigate, carrying a full duffel on his shoulder – stocked with food, water and medicines, and of course his Bloody Rose – because if he's going to get vanished somewhere, he prefers to be prepared to survive wherever that happens to be. In his experience, people never just disappear, they must be go somewhere else.

The cave is wider and more moss than he expects, which made him wonder if the building in front of him is a tomb because the building looks ancient. The flashlight sits warm and heavy in his hand, steady as his eyes traces the runecarving on the gold ornate along the walls.

Now, what should he do?

Because as far as he knows, there's no way to stop an ancient curse. He can't eliminate the curse or purify it until it's harmless. All he can think of is to demolish this building in ruins and burying it. Jeez... the plan's too tempting, because he can see that bloody Kuran's face in shock when he found out that his ancestor building in ruins, but he also realizes that Hunter Association will never appreciate it, plus that will make the Vampire Councils **more** wanted his head.

If he could touch the runes_,_ maybe he could find and locate weaknesses in the letters.

He's still busy thinking it through when the ground shakes violently. It's not enormous tremor, not even out of the ordinary from what he knows of the area, but it's enough to upset his balance, and make his hands touched the golden ornate. The flash of gold appeared, blinded his vision, and for an instant burning sensation enveloped his body before everything goes black.

**.**

**.**

**BOULEVARD OF THE BROKEN DREAMS**

**© Scarlet Natsume**

**Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino**

**.**

**Prologue**

**.**

**.**

He wakes disoriented, his head throbbing painfully behind his eyes. Cold air blows breezy sweep of his body, while he's trying to see in the blinding darkness. His back aches where he lies, he groans loudly as his hand touched a small stalagmite that digs into his ribs.

Oh, God... what happened?

He moans as he sit up, stiff and aching, and wishes that he still had his flashlight so he could take in his surroundings, the place still dark even with his vampire vision. The air is cold and humid, tickling his skin like an electric shock. For a moment he can't remember why that might be.

He thinks back and tried to work his memory back to now. He remembers Hunter Association gave a mission to him, left Yuuki deal with the Day Class students, remembers the level Es attacked him along the way.

And finally he remembers the cave, the gold ornate and a rune-carved building, and an earthquake.

_"Fuck,"_ he mutters.

He was about to stand when a cut of light suddenly across his vision, ruining his night vision and making his violet eyes squint in narrowed glare. He holds one hand out to cover his eyes, but the shielding effect is minimal.

"Who are you?" The voice sounds dangerous, low and rumbling, and a little bit familiar.

Zero doesn't answer, he stills busy to protect his eyes from the light.

"You're not supposed to be here," says the voice again, followed by several approaching footsteps and then stopped.

Zero no longer sees the light in his face. He blinks, and realizes that the light is a torch. He scanned his surroundings, and with a jolt he realizes they're exactly the same. Same stone walls, same humid air, and when he turns his back, he sees the old building still stands majestically.

"Damn," he mumbled quietly, before startles as a warm hand closes around his shoulder.

"Don't go near it," says the voice, which he convinces is the voice of a man. "Come on, let's get you out of here."

Zero feels his body lifted, making him gasp loudly. "Wha... what are you doing?" he asks in a voice that's almost lost.

The man chuckled. "Finally you're talking. I almost think you can't talk." Zero's eyebrows twitch. "The blood is smells strong, it means you hurt. Can't a gentleman give assistance to people who in pain?"

"You can pull me up, and let me walks following you," Zero hisses painfully.

The man chuckles again. "That's not good, because your body is too weak to even to stand."

Zero opens his mouth to argue, but he sighs instead. He's too tired to argue with this person. He keeps silent and looks at the faint silhouette that seen in the dim light. Bright orange light of sunset from the cave entrance makes his eyes narrows, he turns his face, and see the faces of the person who rescue him.

The man looks familiar now that he can see him – his dark brown curly hair and his eyes, his warm face with pronounced smile lines. Zero tilts his head, his familiarity niggling his memory, but he can't put a name.

Before an image of his enemy as well as his love rival through his mind, makes his eyes widens.

Kuran.

Oh, shit! Why that fucking Kuran here?! Oh, yeah, of course, because this territory is owned by his family. But still! Why Kuran left Cross Academy to be here?! As far as he knows there's no problem or whatsoever that disturb Vampire Council. And it's not possible - impossible, even - that Kuran comes only to save him.

Wait.

This man is not Kaname Kuran. This person has a very weird pair of eyes. Zero feels a bit amazes to see the man's two different eye colors; one red like blood, while other deep blue. Heterochromia Iridium. Very rare to find a person that has dual eyes color, he had only seen it once when he was a child, his grandfather had Heterochromia iridium too.

He feels tired again. His mind keeps screaming. _**Don't sleep!**_ _**Keep awake!**_ _**Pureblood!**_ _**Danger! **_Yet his eyes getting heavy, it doesn't take long time until he gives up and buried in slumber.

0*************0

Light seeps through the window spreading on his eyelids, waking him up from a long sleep. He stretches his sore hands, flexing his stiff shoulders, his violet eyes stares at the beautiful decorated ceiling.

_'Where am I…?'_ His eyes narrowed to the ceiling.

"Ah... the sleeping beauty has awake from his slumber apparently," A familiar female voice sounded in his ears. His eyebrows twitch as he turned in disgust.

"Who the hell do you call sleeping beauty, Yuuki-" He paused as his eyes freeze to the woman that is standing in the doorway.

Not Yuuki! His mind yells silently. The woman is very similar to Yuuki, from her face, height, and even her eyes. Although they have the same brown hair, this woman has long hair, besides his instincts screams "pureblood". Yuuki is a human.

The woman giggles as she walks in, carrying a tray with a glass of water, medication, and a bowl of soup with a spoon. "How do you feel now? I was surprised when _onii-sama_ came home with you in his arms."

Zero silent for a moment, his mind races as he see the woman who is similar with Yuuki. Who is this woman? Why is she so alike with Yuuki? There's no way this woman is her family, Yuuki is a human while this woman is a vampire, a pureblood nonetheless!

"I feel like a big rock banged my head, and then stabbed me on my stomach." Zero says with sarcasm.

Oh, wait. That's not a metaphor, but it's a fact that really HAD happened.

She giggles again as she put the tray on the drawer, her hand reach towards Zero. "You have to eat, and then drink your medicine. Here, I'll help you to sit."

The woman's eyes widens as she felt her hands slapped. "Don't touch me, vampire." Zero hisses, before he forces himself to sit.

For a moment she looks hurt, but it's not long before her expression become gentle again. "Do not say that, you're a vampire too, right?" She picks a folding table – while ignoring the glare from her guest – and she set the table in front of him, before she put a bowl of soup and a spoon on it. "I'm Juuri. What's your name?"

Zero's hands squeeze the blanket that covered him. Juuri...? There is only one person he knows who named Juuri, and that's from Kaien's stories, but... it's not possible. "Zero," he mutters, stares at the soup in front of him.

Juuri's unaffected with his cool demeanor. "Hi, Zero-san," she says, smiling. She sees Zero doesn't touch the soup."The soup isn't poisonous, you know. Why would I bother to treat you if in the end I want to kill you?"

Zero bites the inside of his mouth, his hand hesitantly grabs the spoon. He took a sip of soup, and sighs softly as he feels warmth spread in his throat. Zero glances at the woman that sitting next to him. "Are you... are you a Kuran?"

The woman blinks. "Well... how do you know?"

'_I'm right.'_ he thought. "The only pureblood family that has hair color just like yours is Kuran Clan." Zero furrowed his eyebrows. The person who's sitting next to him is Juuri Kuran! But that's impossible, because Juuri has gone, as Kaien said once.

The woman laughs. "Ah... it seems so easy to identify my family."

Zero stares toward Juuri. This woman, even her laugh is like Yuuki's.

Juuri stops laughing, sigh out of her mouth. "Do you remember what happened to you?" she asks.

The silver-haired man paused. "That's none of your business."

She smiles. "Oh... it's my business. Because you're in my family's land, and you were found in the tomb of my ancestors."

_'Haha... so the building is really a tomb,'_ He laughs inside. Ironic. Why need a tomb, if vampires just crumble into dust when they die?

"There are cases of people disappearing. The Association sent me to investigate it and to deal with the perpetrator."

"The Association? Are you a hunter_?"_

Zero raises an eyebrow, as if to say, "You think?"

Juuri covers her mouth with her hand in surprise. "Oh my god..."

Zero doesn't care about her reaction. "After I finished this, I'll go. Don't worry, I will not report you to the association. You've saved my life, after all."

"Wha… it's not that." Juuri laughs nervously. "I'm not afraid because you're a hunter - in fact I myself have a friend who is a hunter - but I'm afraid because _the hunters_. There's a war is going on, and I think it makes deal with the hunters become not fun." She snorted. "I already assumed that you're a hunter, but I don't think that my guess is right."

A war? Zero blinks. What war? The last time there's a war between the hunters and the vampires was before establishing the Cross Academy. After that, the hunters are there only to 'discipline' the vampires, so they're not hunting the humans – in which he thought it's failure, considering his family killed by a vampire and Zero transformed into a creature he hates most.

But... really?

"What year is it?" he asks as he turns on her with wide eyes.

Juuri cocked her head. "Hm? Nineteen eighty-five. Why?"

Zero choked, he coughs to get rid of the pain in his throat because the soup.

"Eh? Are you okay, Zero-san?" Juuri asked in panic.

"Oh, hell_..."_ Zero whispers and suddenly he wants to go back to that cave and destroy that fucking building. Reactions from Kuran, the association, and the Vampire Council, will be damned.

Yes, he now understands the meaning of the runes that engraved the building.

Juuri blinks. "Ah... it's seems you've realized what happened to you." She grins, ignoring the sharp look from Zero. "So..." she says nervously. "From the past or the future?"

"Future," Zero says while still stares at Juuri.

A sweat runs down on her forehead. "Don't look at me like that. I was also surprised, you know. Your physic similar to Hio, and likely you're not a Hio since you're not a pureblood_._ And there's a slight smell of human blood and vampire blood in your body, which means that you are an ex-human_._ The only family or clan whose members have physical characteristics that are similar to Hio Family is the Kiryuu's. We've already investigated that no one in Kiryuu has turned, and considering the tattoo on your neck proves that you've become an ex-humannot recently, so that's impossible the Kiryuu didn't know that one of their member has turned, but there, there's no record of any of their members were changed. Also remember where you found, we assumed..."

Zero raised his hand, cutting her to talk further. "It's enough, I understand." He sighs, his thumb pinched his rim. This woman is not only physically similar to Yuuki, but her fast-talk habits are same.

Juuri just nods, stunned and nervous, her fingers fidget nervously. "Um... if it makes you feel better... Haru_-nii_ already started looking for a way to get you back to your time."

Haru_-nii_? Zero raises an eyebrow. _'Oh, that's right._ _Haruka Kuran.'_

"Thank you," Zero whispers, while continuing to eat his soup.

Juuri stares at him with wide eyes. Feelings of nervousness and restlessness that had enveloped her disappeared, replaced by a sense of relief. A smile spread across her lips. "You're welcome," She sees Zero nods, and then said with enthusiasm. "I know you're going to need a place to stay, you can stay in here!" She says, delighted.

Zero raises an eyebrow. "Yeah," he says. "It's not a problem."

"Good!" Juuri exclaims, before she stands. "I'll tell Haru-nii that you're going to stay in here!" She walks to the door and opens it. "When you finished your soup, take your medicine! And don't argue!" she says, before closing the door and left.

Zero amuses stares at the door, a little smile spread on his lips before chuckle out of his mouth.

Hell, even her outburst is so alike too.

_'But...'_ Zero sighs, he leans back into the pillows. _'What should I do after this?" _He's currently in Kuran residence. He scratches his head. Well... he can only hope that he's in the year before Kaname Kuran born, or it would be very awkward when he return later.

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

**A/N :**

**My first Vampire Knight fanfic in English.**

**I'm just a beginner in English, so if there are any typo or bad grammar, please… ignore it… or tolerate it… or correct it and let me know through review.**

**I've heard something about beta reader. Could you tell me everything about that?**

**And last… please review if you don't mind!**

…

…

…**..**

**With crimson camellia,**

**#**

**Scarlet Natsume. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **_**Vampire Knight isn't mine. **__**I'm sure you've **__**known it.**_

**Warning : **_**Time travel fic. **__**MalexMale and MalexFemale pairings. **__**Alternate reality.**__** Alternate Universe. **__**Out of character. Typo. Bad grammar.**_

* * *

"**People think dreams aren't real just because they aren't made of matter, of particles. Dreams are real. But they are made of viewpoints, of images, of memories and puns and lost hopes."**

― Neil Gaiman

**.**

**.**

**BOULEVARD OF BROKEN DREAMS**

**CHAPTER 01**

**.**

**.**

Zero follows a maid that guided him towards dining room, ignoring disgusted stares and snide glances from others. He's used to that, vampires are creatures with high pride, even the level C vampires. Have to serve a vampire with status that's lower than them in their eyes, Zero snorts, certainly that must have pierced their pride.

He sees a long decorated mahogany table in the middle of dining room, lacquered wood chairs beautifully lined up neatly next to it. A magnificent crystal chandelier hanged on ceiling that painted with Renaissance oil painting. Red carpet covered floor, the walls colored in white, red curtains decorated large windows. Zero's eyes then focus on three people who are sitting at the chairs, he recognizes Juuri that sits next to a man who has short dark brown curly hair.

"Ah, Zero-san, good evening!" Juuri says, smiling at him. "Or... according to you... it's good morning," she continues with shy grin. "Considering that 'your life' is on the day."

Zero nods, polite and proper and detached. Juuri knows, by observed Zero for two days, that this particular tone signals when he's very alert and observing any potential threats. "Please take a seat, Zero-san." She smiles while pointing a chair beside her. "I know that you're hungry and bored, considering that you only ate soup and porridge for two days," she continues with a mischievous smile.

Zero gives Juuri a small smile. Within two days, he and Juuri became friends, which made him surprised because he hates vampires, especially purebloods. But, despite her status as a pureblood vampire, Juuri doesn't degrade him and she doesn't act like most purebloods do but like humans, maybe that's what makes him a little tolerant to her, besides to her resemblance to Yuuki.

"I've told you, Juuri, that it's not good to feed the sick just by porridge and soup." The man that sits next to Juuri says. Reddish brown eyes followed Zero who moves to sit next to Juuri. "Hello, Zero-san. I'm Haruka Kuran," he says with a warm smile. "But you must have heard about me from my beautiful wife," he continues with a laugh.

Juuri pouts. "Mou... Haru-nii!"

"I told you not to call me with 'Haru-nii' again. You know how awkward I am when my own wife called me 'brother'."

Juuri giggles. "Okay, okay. Haruka."

Zero stares at the couple who currently flirting at each other, tries to make his awkwardness not visible on his face. He turns, looks at the man that sitting across the table staring at Haruka and Juuri with a strange gaze.

He recognizes that look. Zero had always seen that look when Yuuki was with him. He had seen that look from his love rival.

Jealousy... anger... possessive... obsessive...

Something startled him as he glances at Juuri who is still in her world.

That man is...

"Zero-san, what do you want?"

A question from Haruka interrupted his thoughts. Zero blinks his eyes as he inhales softly and focused his mind again. "Ah... what?" he asked.

Haruka raises an eyebrow. "Do you want to order something?"

"Oh," Zero sighs. "Just a glass of coffee,"

Juuri's eyes widen. "Coffee?! You just want coffee?!" she shouts. "You're still recovering! You have to eat a lot!" Zero opens his mouth, which quickly stopped by Juuri. "Don't. talk back. to me." She then turns to the maid. "Bring him coffee and all of breakfast menu."

"Juuri, I don't think he'll be able to eat that much," says the man that sitting across from Zero.

Juuri cast a glare towards the double-colored eyes man. "Don't you see him, Rido-niisama?!" she snaps. She then points her finger to the bewilderment Zero. "And you! You should pay more attention to your own body! You're so skinny, you should eat more!"

A sweat drop runs down at the back of Zero's head. Haruka laughs at his wife who is giving an 'advice' to their guest. "You better follow her words, Zero-san. I highly recommend it." He smiles gently. "After all, you know what people said, don't you? Never ever denied what a pregnant woman has said."

Zero blinks in surprise. Pregnant? His violet eyes lead to Juuri's stomach that looks a little rounded. Ah... why he didn't notice that before?

"Juuri," he calls, make her silent. "Congratulations on your pregnancy."

Zero's words make her face brighten, she then grabs his hand and placed it on her belly. "I want to introduce you to my son," she said, a smile on her lips.

Zero stares at his hands that held by Juuri. At first, he doesn't feel anything, but a few seconds later he feels something kicks his palm, which makes his eyes widen in amazement.

Juuri chuckles at the expression on Zero's face. '_It seems behind that stern and expressionless face, still tucked away a childish nature_,' she thought, amused.

0************0

Rido's observing the silver-haired teenage boy he found three days ago. He can't be blamed for being cautious. The boy suddenly appeared from the future, and quickly became very close to Juuri. But what makes Rido more anxious is the boy's nature. The boy actually is a hunter. Currently there is a war between vampires and hunters, he's afraid that the boy is actually a spy from the association.

But there is something that very interesting from the Zero boy. Rido watches Juuri who is currently showing Zero her rose garden. Zero is anex-human, but he's still sane. Of course Rido knows that if a vampire that had given blood by their master, the vampire will be a level D or C, and can control their blood lust. But the tattoo that's printed on Zero's neck makes his instinct restless. No doubt that tattoo is a suppressant tattoo, the hunters use a tattoo like that when they catch feral vampires and ex-humans that hadn't given blood by their master. To see an ex-human with that tattoo near Juuri... it's really make him uneasy.

"Juuri, it's time for me to leave," Rido says, made Juuri suddenly turns toward him.

Both of her eyes widen. "Eh? Now?" she asks sadly. She then walks over to Rido, and gave him roses that she picked just now. "Then be careful. I don't know what Haruka and I will do if you're..." Juuri paused.

Rido pulls his sister into his arms, his hands gently stroking her long hair. Oh, how much he really wants her. "Really, you know how strong I am, right?"

Zero watches the purebloods who are hugging each other. At first glance it looks like an embrace between siblings, but Zero knows better. While Juuri is really considers that's a hug between siblings, but Rido doesn't show anything like that. Rido's eyes don't indicate that he thinks the woman in his arms as sibling, but as a woman he **loves** so much. Zero really understands this because he felt that too to Yuuki.

He frowns as Zero looks at his own hands that touched Juuri's belly this morning. The child in Juuri's womb is Kaname Kuran, he's very sure about that, but why the child felt different? His instincts were screamed "pureblood", but the feeling he received was different. He never met a vampire who's pregnant before, so he doesn't know if a vampire has different aura when they still was a fetus.

His instincts screams loudly, makes him wince because it feels like an electric jolt in his head. He raises his head, sees Rido standing very close right in front of him. "What?" he asks.

Rido doesn't speak for a moment, before he lifts a bag that is very familiar to Zero. "I found this bag in the cave where you found, I think it's yours."

Zero takes the bag from Rido's hand, ignoring pain from his instinct that shrieked. "Ah... thank you."

Rido nods, but he doesn't go. Zero raises his eyes and finds the eldest Kuran stares at him. There's something intent in Rido's expression, like a summons, and when he tilts his head towards the trees it drives the point home. Zero shifts his weight and very wary as he follows the vampire.

"Something else?" he asks, raising his awareness, although his voice doesn't sound so.

"You could say that." Rido leans on a tree trunk nearby and stares Zero down, eyes glinting dark and a little bit threatening. "I don't know why, but my gut tells me I can trust you," he says. "But you should know, if you do anything to hurt her, I will hunting and slaughtering you until no one can recognize you anymore."

Zero's mind reacts. **'Her'**, that's the keyword. "Do you mean… is 'them'?" Zero asks, cautiously. He doesn't want to be defeated in his own psychological trick.

Rido's silent for a moment. "Haruka can take care of himself."

Bingo, his guess is right. "You don't have to worry about me," Zero says. He tries to hold back the sympathy and anxiety that comes out of his conscience. Oh, he is sympathetic to this man, because they're both same. They're both fight over a woman that they couldn't get.

Rido nods, cursory approval, and Zero feels uneasy when the pureblood stares at him again. "Is there anything else?"

Rido cocks his head. "You're really quite something for an ex-human." He turns. "I'll be back Saturday night," he says over his shoulder. "There's a spare library key on your bag, if you want to do your own research about your condition."

Zero watches him retreat with wide eyes. His hands unconsciously reach into the bag in panic, worried that any his things taken, and he let out a sigh of relief when he sees his Bloody Rose still in its place. His mind mixed remembering Rido's last words.

What does he know...?

0************0

Saturday comes very quickly, over a few days Zero spent his time in the library to find information about whatever he can get, or accompanied Juuri. Juuri's pregnancy is quite old for vampire, makes her mood always change rapidly, and that's not including her craving. Zero laughs softly, as he split the fish very neatly, remembering Haruka when Juuri said that she wanted to eat cake with chocolate cream covered lamb's blood and sprinkled with fried onions. Oh gosh, queasiness and disgust on Haruka's pale face was really funny, though he himself was sickened by her craving.

He still wonders how the both purebloods can have a child that cold, cunning, manipulative, and cruel, like that fucking Kuran.

Zero pours cooking oil into a pan. Today Juuri asks – or rather demands - Haruka and Zero to accompany her have picnic in the city park. After Juuri knew Zero's extraordinary skill in cooking yesterday, she immediately asked him to make lunches that they will bring. He doesn't mind, he loves cooking, besides cooking makes his mind too busy to think about negative things.

"Zero, has been done yet?" Juuri asks, as she poked her head into the kitchen.

He turned the fish in the fry, before stirring the curry in a pot. "Soon, juuri," he says as he lifted the fish into a plate.

"Hurry up!" Juuri whines in impatient.

Zero sighs, listens a pregnant woman proved very troublesome. "Patience, Juuri. I'm putting the foods into the boxes."

"Juuri, you want delicious foods, right?" Haruka's voice sounded quite faint from behind the walls. "So, don't bother him. Moreover, it's still early."

Juuri silenced his husband with a stare. "Precisely because it's still early, we can be free hanging out anywhere. Are you willing to go out under the blazing sunlight?"

Haruka just smiles, cold sweat running down the back of his head. Vampires can go out during the day, but the more intense sunlight, their skin will be more affected. Haruka doesn't want his skin burned, he had experienced it once as a kid, and it's very awful.

They head to the city park as soon as Zero finished set their lunch boxes in a basket, and almost forgot to bring a beach umbrella for their shade as he's dragged by Juuri. He's carrying the basket in his hand, while Haruka brings the beach umbrella. While Juuri chatters beside him, every word directed at her husband, Zero listens as he looking around him in a rising and falling tide of constant déjà vu. He feels as much like an outsider, like he shouldn't belong here, and that's understandable because he shouldn't exist for five years in the future.

Zero spread a cloth on the grassy area near the trees, he then takes out their lunches from the basket and set them on the cloth. Juuri sit while watching Haruka arranges the umbrella, she closes her eyes as she feels a light breeze brushed against her skin.

"It's so peaceful…" Juuri murmurs, smiling. It has been awhile since the last time she was at peace, she glanced at the two men who sat beside her, _'If only Rido-niisama and Kaien-kun could with us…'_ Juuri thinks, a little sad.

Zero watches some children plays in the distance away from where he was. He remembers Ichiru. He didn't expect that Ichiru betrayed him, betrayed his family, and instead chose Shizuka Hio. And he also didn't expect about Ichiru's feeling about his family. He recalls the times when they were little, Ichiru was fragile at that moment but Zero convinced that his brother could become a hunter, or he could become a part of intelligence division. He had several times saw the plans that made by his brother when they were still a trainee, and all of the plans is excellent that when applied to real missions, they'll just have a little loss.

"So what do you think, Zero?" The question from Juuri made him turns.

"What?" Zero asks.

Juuri pouts. "You're not listened me!" she whines.

Haruka smiled. "We talk about our plan to make vampires and humans can coexist. What do you think?"

"I want to make a school!" Juuri says, cheerfully. "We have a suitable building near Kaien's house – he's my hunter friend, you know - and we want to make the building into a school where vampires and humans can coexist!"

Zero stares at the purebloods in silent.

"The coexistence between vampires and humans is very difficult, so that school will be the beginning of the peace," Haruka continues with sincere.

Silence happened between the three of them. Juuri fidgeted when they don't get any answer from Zero. "A-anou... our dream may sound silly to you, but..."

Zero laughs, he laughs so hard and doesn't realize the hurt in Haruka and Juuri's eyes. Hell! It's been a long time he didn't laugh like this! Zero holds his forehead. His laughter stopped, before he sighs and glanced up, sees the face of hurt, anger, and anxiety from both his pureblood friends, makes him a little guilty. "I'm sorry..."

Haruka hugged Juuri tightly, his voice implying extreme annoyance. "You might think our dream is so ridiculous, but…"

"No, no, I laughed not because of that," Zero cuts with sad smile. "I'll tell you, the school is really exists in my time."

Haruka and Juuri blinked, their face becomes brighter. "Re... really?" Juuri asks, unsure.

Zero nods. "Yeah. Kaien became the headmaster in there." He smiles at her happy face.

"Can you..." begins Juuri, hesitated. "Can you tell me about that school?" she asks.

Zero lay down as his hands folded under his head. "The school is divided into two: Day Class and Night Class. Day Class for humans, while Night Class for vampires. And like the names, Day Class held during the day and Night Class at night." Both of his violet eyes are staring at the sky in nostalgic. "The place is very peaceful, although there's a bit chaos, but only sometimes. And the most annoying is the girls from Day Class."

Haruka smiles in interest. "Oh, yeah? Why?"

Zero glanced at the purebloods beside him. "You certainly know very well that the vampires have a perfect physical appearance and exceed the expectations of people, except the level Es. You try to imagine what if male vampires in front of a large group of female teenage humans who doesn't know anything about vampires."

Juuri snorts, before she giggles. Oh, she can imagine it! She also always saw how the woman humans when they look at her husband.

While Haruka, his reaction is quite opposite with his wife. Gosh! The thought of him stuck with the fan girls in one place is so terrifying! _'I sympathize with the vampires who will enter that school!'_ he thinks, paling.

While Zero watches the two pureblood chatting excitedly, his mind conflicted again. On one hand he wants to tell them about their son, about what their son had done to him, but on the other hand he doesn't want to make them upset and sad. He stares at flock of birds flying in the sky. He won't tell them about it, he decides.

Perhaps, it's better that way.

**To Be Continue ...**

* * *

**A/N :**

**Thank you very much for read, review, fav, and alert, my fic. I really appreciate that you want this story to continue. I, once again, apologize for my bad grammar and tenses, because I'm just a beginner in English. ( T-T)**

**Thanks to hellwitch, ben4kevin, PickleToast, FreakyMe99, miarath, Waterling, Moar, God-d-e-ss Eternity, and GermanAngel, for your review.**

**And to Moar, I can translate my other fics into English if you want. But understandable for my bad English, okay?**

**Also to God-d-e-ss Eternity, thank you very much for your information about beta readers.**

**Last, please review if don't mind. **

…

…**.**

…

**With crimson camellia,**

**#**

**Scarlet Natsume.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**_**Vampire Knight is not mine.**__**I'm sure you've known it.**_

**Warning:**_**Time Travel.**__**MalexMale pairing.**__**Out of character.**_

* * *

Rido doesn't come home until late at night. There's a flicker of surprise when he finds Zero sitting alone in the lounge while reading a book. He sees the silver-haired man looks up from the book and turns his head toward him.

"_Okaeri,_" Zero says, making Rido taken aback.

"Ah... _tadaima_," Rido says as he feels awkward. He takes off his coat and hung it to a pole. "Where's Juuri...?"

Zero turns a page of his book. "She's sleeping. Haruka is too. They're both too tired after our picnic this afternoon so they couldn't wait for your return."

"So, you're **take their place** to wait for me instead?" Rido asks as he's raising an eyebrow.

Zero shrugs. He shifted his body to provide space for Rido to sit. "You look like a shit," he says, without taking his eyes from his book.

Rido sighs as he sits beside Zero, his fingers are brushing his bangs out of his eyes. "Yeah... there were problems on the council."

Zero snorts. "When there's no problem in Vampire Council?"

Rido chuckles softly. He sighs again, his fingers unbuttoning the shirt he's wearing. "About your situation," Rido begins and Zero flicks his ears in interest. "I'm sorry but we still don't find anything yet."

Zero droops, he back to his book to erase disappointment in his heart.

"Ichijou's never let me down before," Rido reassures as he's keeping his distance between him and Zero. He takes a book from a stack of books on the table and opens it. Zero's aware that Rido avoided his gaze. "He'll figure it out and then we'll get you back where you belong."

Zero doesn't flinch at the words–_**where you belong**_–but it's a near thing.

**.**

**.**

"**If you have built castles in the air, your work need not be lost; that is where they should be. Now put the foundations under them."**  
- Henry David Thoreau, _Walden_

**.**

**BOULEVARD OF BROKEN DREAMS**

**CHAPTER 02**

**.**

**.**

Zero notices how Rido do with his siblings. Rido never around for more than a week, but to see him watches them, how the love Zero sees in that double-colored eyes, even though the size of the love he has given between Juuri and Haruka are different, it seems a week is enough for the couple.

Three of them are a family, and Zero feels oddly lost as he sits on a park bench in the yard of Kuran mansion; pretending to be engrossed in the pages of a book, watching out of the corner of his eye as Rido tucks a rose in Juuri's hair while teasing Haruka.

It's not that he wants in. He's not sure _what_ he wants, but Zero pretty sure he's very envious of what that purebloods have.

0**********0

On the Thursday in May, seven weeks since Zero fell into this world, he notices something odd glints in Rido's eyes. Although it's only a glimpse, but it's very obvious. A glint that's so alike in the eyes of Kaname Kuran, and it makes him a bit disturbed.

He sees Rido looks softly to Juuri, which makes Zero more sympathetic. The woman you want is so close, yet you can't get her. Zero looks down as his eyes darkens when he think about Yuuki. He's too, he's same with Rido, Yuuki always close to him, very close, but she was too far for him to reach. He knows that he will never get Yuuki, it's so obvious that she loves Kaname. But he never stops trying, much like what Rido has done now.

He looks up, finds Rido watching him. Rido's looking at him with a new expression on his face. A serious intensity that looks somehow wrong on his young features.

"Hey, Juuri," Zero says, trying to ignore Rido's gaze. "Want to help me make dinner?"

Juuri's face brightens a little at that as she nods vigorously.

"Good," he says. He reaches out his hand to Juuri to lead her walks to kitchen, considering Juuri pregnancy is very large, it becomes difficult for her to walk. "There's no beef in fridge, but a few of turkey might be do. Do you like turkey?"

Juuri's smiling. "Whatever you're cooking, I will eat all of it! You're a perfect chef! All of your cooking definitely very delicious!"

"Hm…? Really?" Rido asks as he walks behind them.

Juuri turns her head toward her brother in surprise. "Are you kidding me? Rido-niisama has never tried any foods that made by Zero?"

Rido shakes his head.

Zero quiet.

Juuri's eyes widen. "Why, that's awful!" she gasps in surprise. "Okay, Rido-niisama! You'll wait in dining room, and stay in there while we're cooking!"

Rido chuckles. "Okay, okay, my princess," he says as he raises his hands. He then turns toward dining room.

But even so, Zero still feels Rido's eyes on his back.

0***********0

Rido goes again to deal with the councils and the war, and this time he's gone for two weeks. Zero sees how Juuri and Haruka missed their brother, but he knows better than to try to ask Rido to come home.

Zero tries to do more research on the tomb himself, but even at Kuran's library there's just a few information that have found, and that's so weird because the tomb is Kuran's property.

The phone's ringing just as Zero opens his bedroom door - for a few days, Rido always make a call to ask about his siblings, though Zero doesn't understand why Rido's calling to him and not to Haruka or Juuri. Phone ringing echoed in the quiet room, and he picks it up with a brusque. "Hello?"

"Zero," Rido's voice sounds tired on the phone, but also steady. "How's Juuri?"

"She's good," Zero says. Inwardly he sighs tiredly, so far Rido only asks about Juuri, never Haruka. It makes him doubt if Rido cares about his brother or not. "Haruka's also fine. They're both currently with Cross-san."

There's a long pause.

"Are you okay?" Zero asks as he notices the pause.

"Yeah," Rido answers after a silence for a few seconds. "I'm hitting the road in about ten minutes. Should be home tonight."

"Good," Zero says. And that's how the call ends. He then dials to Kaien's home, to tell Haruka and Juuri that Rido will be home in a few hours. Zero bites his lip, he will again become an invader in a life that isn't his.

It's been gray all day, and by the time Haruka and Juuri come home, the sky has opened up into a hard, stubborn rain. They're both drenched when they enter the house, dripping puddles onto the floor while the servants frantically busy drying their body and hair with towels. They're both smiles when they see Zero, which makes the silver-haired man's violet eyes widen, the smiles are so wide and sincere.

Zero watches Juuri steps forward, running toward Zero with her arms open, and hugs him. He frozen, warmth engulfed his heart as he raises his hands to hug her back. He then feels two strong hands are hugging him and Juuri, realizing that Haruka stands behind him hugging them with a wide happy smile on his lips.

"Okay," Zero coughs awkwardly, ignoring stares from the servants. Although he has been lived in this mansion for a long time, the servants are still hostile to him. "Tonight, Rido will come home, so who wants to prepare a welcome home for him?"

"Me!" the purebloods say in unison, one excited, united will.

They're really childish. "Okay, okay," Zero chuckles. "How about… Haruka set the table, while we cook, Juuri?"

One of the servants opens his mouth to disprove and snaps about how a lowly level D dare told his master to work. But he becomes silent when he sees a sharp glare from Haruka.

"Okay, Zero!" said Haruka and Juuri in unison again.

0***********0

But, somehow things don't quite go as planned. Zero finds himself drifting, while Juuri asleep with her head on his lap and Haruka breathing a steady rhythm curled against his shoulder. He doesn't know how long he's asleep, his eyes stare at all the foods that he wrapped with plastic after he put Juuri asleep.

He lets his head loll sleepily against the back of the chair, his fingers combing through Juuri's hair as he tenses when he feels a warm breath on his neck before he relax again. His left hand is stiff where Haruka's weight pins it down, and he shifts carefully so as not to wake either of them.

He wonders what time it is–wonders when Rido will be back. 'Tonight' could mean anything–could mean any minute now, or it could mean just before sunup. He turns his head, neck stiff from falling asleep in an odd angle, to search out the clock that hangs on the wall above the door.

He nearly jumps out of his skin when the empty chair across the table turns out not to be so empty after all. Rido is sitting there, silent and watchful. Rido's posture is tired, hands supporting his chin, his red and blue colored eyes are look like shining in dim light of the dining room.

Zero's startlement fades to anger, which fades again into something else when he notices the earnest intensity in Rido's eyes. Zero can't place it, can't read it, and Rido blinks it away quickly enough before leans back in his chair, his face doesn't show any expression.

"Sorry," Rido mutters, and actually sounds like he means it. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Yeah. Good job with that."

Rido cringes a little, and Zero feels an irrational guilt at putting that look on the double-colored eyes man.

"Don't worry about it," Zero says softly, his hands are stroking Haruka's head to make him calm again. "I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"Everything is okay?" Rido asks, and now there's a hint of worry. His eyes dart back and forth between Haruka and Juuri.

"Sure," said Zero. "They just wanted to celebrate your return, but they fell asleep."

"Really?" Rido mutters, there's a phantom hint of smile on his lips.

Rido's eyes then fixes on Zero's, locked onto the silver-haired man's in a staring contest, makes Zero freeze until he finally snaps out of it enough to avert his eyes.

"Hey," Zero says softly, gently shaking the two purebloods in his arms until he sees them blinking reluctantly awake. "Look, who's home."

No amount of sleepiness can dull the excitement that hits Juuri and Haruka at the sight of Rido.

Zero stands with sudden reluctance, instinct telling him to give them space to be family. He sets a hand on Rido's shoulder – see the brown-haired man looks up at him – and give a small smile, before he withdraws slowly and makes his way to his room with heavy heart.

0******************0

Sixteen days later, Rido comes home wounded. There's too much blood on his body when the servants in panic brings his body into the room that Rido used. Rido's clothes are in ribbons and saturated with dark, angry red of blood. Zero can smell blood mixed with silver. Hunter! He immediately runs back to his room to get an antidote and medical kit and he orders a maid to take a basin of water and towels as he returns to Rido's room.

Zero grits his teeth as his hands treating Rido, his mouth gives instructions to the servants who are helping him. _'He lost too much blood!'_ he screams inside. Though he drinks from all vampires in the mansion, that won't be enough! Rido has to drink from a pureblood!

But Juuri and Haruka are not here, they're still visiting Shouto's residence that is very far from here.

More blood flowing from a wound in Rido's left chest, spread roughly to the middle of his stomach, as if a sword or a knife stabbed and then tearing down into his stomach. Zero cringes, his ears hear the servants gasp loudly. If it's just regular injury, Rido can be cured easily, but the weapon that used to wound him was a hunter silver weapon. It's going to be hell.

He takes a vial as his other hand lifted Rido's head a bit. "Rido, open your mouth. Drink this. It can remove silver toxins from your body."

But Rido doesn't move.

"Damn it!" Zero whispers, looks at Rido who's unconscious. He bites his lip, wondering what he should do.

He then desperately opens the vial and pours the contents into his mouth. He holds Rido's chin, and lands his mouth to Rido's, opening their mouth as his tongue pushed the antidote into the pureblood's throat.

Zero releases his mouth as he feels there's no longer liquid left in his mouth, a ball of air out of his heavy breathing. "Finally," he says, wiping his mouth and chin. He sees cuts on Rido's body slowly shut. "Fuck, you said you just deal with the council. How I can explain this to Juuri and Haruka?"

He turns his head, aware that the servants stare at him silently. He stare them back with a cold glare. "What the fucking are you see? Quick, wipe that blood and heal him!"

Hearing Zero yelling, the servants immediately resume their duties. Zero stands, walks out of the room to go into his own room. His head down as he close and leans against the door. His mind races, his heart beating so fast, he's trembling and cold like he just comes from a frozen area. His right hand lifts slowly and clutching his left chest.

What's this feeling mean...?

0****************0

"Are you alright now?" Zero asks, as he enters Rido's room. He watches the brown-haired man sit propped up in his bed, a glimpse of bandage seen from under his shirt.

Zero put a glass of water on the table. Moonlight slips through a large window in the dark room. Zero takes a small box from his pocket, blood tablets shown when the box opened. He takes five blood tablets and put them in a glass of water, his eyes see clear water slowly turn red like blood.

"Drink this," he commands, and when Rido complies without saying anything he knows that the pureblood still out of it. "I know it's not comparable to real blood, but at least it can hold your bloodlust until Haruka and Juuri are home," he continues, as he watches Rido gulps down the water quickly.

Zero takes back the glass from Rido's hand and put it on the table, before he helps Rido to lie down. "I think you'd better have a long sleep tonight. If my guess is correct, Juuri and Haruka will arrive home in the morning."

He turns and walks toward the door. A sigh comes out of his mouth. He groaned softly. Suddenly he feels tired, tonight is a very long night. And now, he has to prepare himself to greet a crying Juuri later.

He freeze as he feels a strong hand closes on his arms, grabs his wrists. An arm wraps around his chest, locks his movement. He feels warm breath on his neck as he sees dark brown hair from the corner of his eye.

Rido!

"Rido, wait," he murmurs, inside he's panic. His legs locked by long legs behind him. The arm that wraps around his chest is moving fast and pulls Zero's head, making his neck more visible. "Rido, I warn you, don't do it."

Zero then cast a spell that make Rido release his grip as the vampire howl in pain. The silverette man then lands a punch to Rido's gut to help himself escape, but the pureblood grabs him on his shoulders and knees him, makes spray of saliva out of his mouth. Zero curses as he moves his leg and swept Rido's feet, shifting his body weight to use his other leg to kick the pureblood as he fell.

But the kick is not quite strong and Zero then finds himself pinned to the ground with Rido leans on top him, everything happens so fast. He about to cast another spell when a palm covers his mouth, a big hand grips his wrists tightly above his head.

God damn it in hell! He doesn't bring Bloody Rose! He should've known better to carry a weapon when entering a pureblood lair! Zero can feel his pulse beating faster than he had expected. He winces and moans when a tongue licking his neck with sensual and terror.

"Rido, I warn you once again, don't do it." His voice muffles by Rido's palm. He doesn't know how to pull away, no matter how hard he struggles, Rido's still stronger from him.

And when two fangs penetrate his neck deeply, Zero doesn't realize it is he that screams loudly.

**To Be Continue...**


End file.
